Switched reluctance motor system has a firm and durable structure, large starting torque and small starting current. It has high system efficiency and strong fault tolerance in a wide working area of rotational speed and torque and thus is one of the ideal motor drive systems for electric vehicles. Switched reluctance motor system works conveniently in four quadrants. By pushing power converter master switch turn-on angle and turn-off angle backwards, motor phase current mainly appears in the falling edge of phase inductance, current generates braking torque, and meanwhile the mechanical energy of the motor and load is converted into electric energy and fed back to the power source to realize regenerating braking control. Switched reluctance motor system is applied in the drive of electric vehicles. In order to raise the dynamic performance of acceleration and deceleration of vehicles, the braking torque commands given by the master control must be tracked in real time. In raising the braking response speed of switched reluctance motor drive systems, the braking torque closed-loop control is one of the technical difficulties of current switched reluctance motor systems.